A letter to Phantom
by FirebirdS0ul
Summary: One month after Aria's death, Phantom receives a letter from her.


I sure hope this idea hasn't been used yet. If it has, I'm sorry to the original writer.

* * *

"Phantom, Aria wanted me to give this to you." Shinsoo extended a huge white feathery wing and dropped something in my open palms. An envelope. It said _To my beloved and mysterious thief_ in familiar cursive writing. Aria. It had been one month since she died. One month since I had started wandering around like a zombie from the Dead Mine. One month since life had lost any meaning. I didn't even know why I hadn't commited suicide yet. Without Aria, my life was meaningless.  
I looked at Shinsoo. She said nothing, but gave me a expectant look. I opened the letter.

* * *

_Dear Phantom,_

_If you're reading this, I am probably already dead. I wrote this because well, I know I could die anytime and I don't want you going on the wrong path again. Did Shinsoo give this to you immediately after my death? I hope not. I specifically told her to give this one month later._  
_To be honest, I did detest you like any other noble in the beginning. You were just a pest of a thief that couldn't keep his greedy hands to himself. I don't know whether I told you yet, (__at the time I wrote this letter I haven't__) but the Skaia isn't a legendary gem of Ereve. It is but a ornament to lure you out of hiding and jail you once and for all. When you sent me that letter saying that you were coming to snatch the Skaia, I tore it in half._  
_Then, when I first met you, you were trying to steal the Skaia when I was "asleep". The immediate moment I opened my eyes, you teleported away, leaving a card on the floor. It said "My lovely angel, regardless of your beauty, I won't fall into your trap that easily." To tell you the truth, I still carry it with me all the time. (Dear me, I'm blushing.)_  
_This happened for several times before I eventually decided to confront you on my balcony. Then, you tried charming me into giving you the Skaia. I was disgusted at first, but later on... I began to know bits and pieces about you. Then I realized- from the day you were born, you lacked something. Love. No one loved you. No parents, siblings, anybody. It was no wonder you resorted to thievery. I felt for you, because well, we were the same. My parents were always busy with Maple World affairs they never had time for me. I grew up by myself, all alone too. Until you came into my life. Soon, I realized something._  
_I had fallen for you._  
_Those mischievious amethyst eyes, that charming smile, that playful voice. There was no turning back now. Ironic way for things to turn out right?_  
_Anyway, I assume you're crying now? I know you all too well. Please, don't cry for me. Keep on smiling. You told me that too- I prefer a woman with a smile on her face. And I prefer a Phantom with a smile on his face. (Laughs)_  
_So, now that I'm supposedly dead, what are you going to do now? Embark on a quest of revenge? (Not encouraging you to, by the way.) Continue my "legacy" for me? It's really up to you, but I have high expectations of your choice._  
_Stay strong. Don't give up on life. Remember, time will heal you. I trust you to make the right desicions. If you don't, Shinsoo will make sure that you do for me. Watch out for her, she can be scary when she's serious._  
_I love you,_  
_Aria_

* * *

Tears fell from my face and hit the letter, wetting it and smearing Aria's curly handwritting. The tears that had been unwilling to come out for the past month. My heart started aching so bad I clutched at my chest. I carefully put the letter aside and let myself cry. I had not cried since I could remember.  
"We all loved her." Shinsoo said sadly. "She was a great Empress, reaching out to her people with her heart, wanting nothing but the best for them."  
I said nothing, but stared at the letter. Aria's last words to me. My heart hurt so much, it felt like a giant hole in chest. Love is painful. Aria had once said that to me before.  
"I'm sure she's watching over you in Heaven now. What are you going to do next?"  
"Continue her legacy." I said in a deadpan tone void of emotions. "I'll make world peace."  
"That sounds appropriate. Go find Dragon Master Freud then. He'll be willing to assist you."  
Again, I said nothing, but disappeared in a torrent of cards thinking, _f__inally, the next chapter of my life has come to light._

* * *

"The infamous Phantom appears at my doorstep, and offers to change his ways." A man cloaked in ruby-red robes says as he walks towards me. "Tell me, is your conscience that heavy?"  
I leaned against his window, a card revolving on my index finger. On the reverse side was a picture of Aria and I. "Is it?" I asked, as a gust of wind blows the card off my finger. "A confession." It lands in front of his feet. He bent down and picked it up.  
This was the moment where someone else was going to learn about Aria's and my secret, other than us and Shinsoo herself. Yet, I didn't care. I mean, there was always a price to pay right?  
"It appears the Black Mage stole the wrong treasure." He smirked, looking at the card. "Hmm."  
I looked out of the window, unable to meet his gaze.  
"Alright, I hope you will keep your hands to yourself. Afrien _hates _thieves." He threw the card back to me like a professional. I caught it between two fingers. It disappeared in tiny red shards.  
"The scoundrel turned hero. It's a bit cliche isn't it?" I grabbed my white cape and covered myself. A flurry of red and gold cards concealed me as I teleported away.

* * *

_Dear Aria,_  
_Everything is going well. Perhaps I am undertaking on a quest for revenge. Or maybe I really am trying to defend this world for you. Either way, I've joined the Heroes. You heard right. The four of them who were brave enough to decide that they would fight the Black Mage. That makes five now. Surprised? Don't be, I'm full of surprises._  
_I just wanted to say... thank you, I guess? Before meeting you, I was lost. Lost in this path of life. I didn't know what I was doing or why I was doing it._  
_You, however, guided me back on the right path. Your acceptance of me, your kindness, everything. You believed in me. I realized that this was all I had been missing all my life, what made me feel empty. To have a person who cares for me._  
_You set me back on the right track, and I'm really grateful. Without you, I might have become one the Black Mage's commanders or something equally bad._  
_My beautiful angel, it seems that I have fallen into your trap after all. In the end, I'm not a pesky thief anymore, right? Yes, this is truly ironic._  
_Let's meet again in our next lives. We'll start our love from scratch. This time, I'll make it right. We'll have a happy ending. Okay?_  
_I love you,_  
_Phantom_

* * *

So I'll leave it up to my dear reader's imaginations on what the "Dear Aria" part was ;) I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
